yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Katie Forester
is a character in the Yo-kai Watch series. In the first two of the main series games, she is the female choice for the protagonist. Her Yo-Kai form, Mifu, is revealed in the third version of Yo-Kai Watch 3. History In the games Yo-kai Watch She appears as the main character if the player chooses to play as a girl. Yo-kai Watch 2 Same as Yo-Kai Watch 1. Yo-kai Watch 3 She was initially not playable in Yo-Kai Watch 3, but regained her status as playable in Sukiyaki, albeit only in St. Peanutsberg after doing a sidequest involving her and Mifu. In the anime Season 1 Katie makes her debut in Yo-kai Are Real, she appears after Nate catches a Stag beetle, but Bear catches a big one, and calls Nate "average". In Why Did You Say That?, she gets inspirited by Tattletell who makes her embarrass Nate in front of his friends, and her friends. In episode 18, Kyubi has charmed 99 women, and for his next target he spots Katie and tries to charm her, but Katie calls Kyubi, "Cucumber" (Kyuuri) (Quarterback or "QB" in the dub) instead of Kyubi. In Katie's Yo-kai Butler, Whisper has a "dream" (only revealing that she from the parallel world when Whisper was sleep), about being Katie's butler instead of Nate's. Katie possesses the Yo-kai Watch, and Jibanyan is Baddinyan instead. Katie's mom is possessed by Noway, and Katie throws Whisper at Noway until he gets his "special power" In the anime, Katie is actually Nate's crush. She also does not possess the Yo-kai Watch, but she does in Whisper's "dream". In the manga Physical traits Katie is the same age as Nathan or Nate. She has black eyes and brown hair tied in a ponytail with a pink ribbon. She wears a white pullover over a collarless shirt with black and white stripes. A pink heart is on the right side of her pullover. She wears blue shorts. She wears dark gray socks and black tennis shoes with white soles and white shoelaces. On a few occasions she has wore a pink hoodie with a small mint greeen star on it with black leggings. When she is the player's chosen protagonist, she wears her Yo-kai Watch around her neck, which easily disguises the watch as a necklace with a watch pendant. This is in contrast to the way Nate wears his watch, on his wrist. Personality Katie is a kind and playful person. She's very popular and often considered cute with a certain charm. When bewitched by Yo-kai, she usually retains her cheerful demeanor but can come off as unintentionally cruel though she seems to never recall these incidents. She's also smart, but also worries about meeting her mother's standards. She is surprisingly brave and comfortable with heights. It also seems that Katie is extremely oblivious whenever it comes to romance. Relationships Humans Nate, Bear, and Eddie In the anime, she plays the role of Nathan's love interest. Nate is constantly struggling to impress her, but he shows no apparent progress. She is also inspirited by Yo-kai very frequently, causing Nate to stand up and face them for her. During an episode where Nate was inspirited by Suspicioni, he asks Katie what she thinks of him. Katie states that she feels very comfortable around Nate because of his averageness and he's special because of how average he is. In the games, her relationships are much the same as Nate's - she shares his circle of friends (notably, Barnaby and Edward), and is also friends with Nate himself. Naturally, as the single girl in a group of main boys, it's been suggested by other characters that Katie is romantically involved with her friends. For example, during the "Eddie's Search" chapter of the game (only when Katie is the chosen protagonist), Whisper believes that Eddie and Katie's meeting at the museum was a date, and after Katie denies this, he teasingly reinforces his point by referring to it as a "non-date." Even Eddie's mom suspects romantic inclinations, as is proven if the protagonist speaks with her after the chapter. The mother asks, "It wasn't a date, was it?" In another chapter of the game, Nate (only when he is the chosen protagonist) is unable to meet with Katie because she has an argument with her friend. Later it is discovered that she was being inspirited by the Yo-kai Tattletell. However, if Katie is chosen as the protagonist, it would be the other way around. Sarah and other girls Yo-kai Kyubi Katie is also selected as a target for Kyubi in the anime. In human form, Kyubi tries to impress Katie, but Katie appears to have complete immunity to his charms. Soon, Kyubi gets charmed by her instead, falling for his own tricks. Whisper Similar to Nate's story she found Whisper in the crank-a-kai machine which he offered to be her yokai butler. Goldenyan It was shown that she befriended goldenyan instead of robonyan. Baddinyan It was shown that she befriended Baddinyan instead of jibanyan. Shadow Venoct It was shown that she befriended Shadow Venoct instead of Hidabat. Trivia *Katie's Japanese family name is the same as . *Katie's Birthday is February 3, Her Zodiac Sign is Aquarius. In other languages * Spanish: Katie Forester * French: * German: * Italian: Katie Forester * Portuguese: Katie Forester * Korean: 장세라 Jang Sera * Chinese: 木靈 文花 (Traditional) or 木灵 文花 (Simplified) * Thai: โคดามะ ฟุมิกะ * Arabic: هناء de:Katie Forester Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Springdale Residents‏‎ Category:Forester Family